The best faculty fan fiction ever!
by DelilahProfitt
Summary: If you liked the film, you'll love this! I hope to make this into a film someday!


You know how it goes...Casey Conner, eternal little loser who'd drag himself to school everyday just because he knew he absolutely had to. He'd hop off the scabby, broken down old school bus that drove him at 40 miles an hour to his 6 hours of hell clutching his camera to his chest like a priest clutching his bible on Christmas day! Used to the usual routine, he'd brace himself for the day, first there was anticipation, but not the good kind, how long would it be until the jocks caught up with him today? Next intrigue, Wow...There's Delilah, wearing some designer ensemble, as usual, is there anything that doesn't make her look good? But before he knows it....BANG! Some inconsiderate jerk knocks him flying off his feet and yells a crude remark at him as if it were his fault. Soon enough, he'd find himself held firmly between 2 or 3 of the awaited jocks, being slammed into the flagpole, or shut in the trash cart. Most of the rest of his free time before the bell rang would be spent crouching on the lid of a toilet wiping his bleeding nose listening to held back seniors doing what they did best, smoking, reading porno magazines, selling smokes, or selling porno magazines.  
  
But not today, seems like aliens trying to take over the world was the best thing that ever happened to him, yeah, today, as he hopped off the scabby old school bus, he spotted his good mate Stokley, lying on the school field amongst the other so-not-ready-for-a-whole-day-of-school students of Herrington high, reading some crap about killer teachers, most likely written by him! She hadn't noticed him...yet  
  
"Yo Stokes!" That got her attention; she looked up from her magazine.  
  
"Crash and burn Case!!!" She yelled holding out a hand for him to hi-5,  
  
"You don't expect me to touch you? Do you?" He said, trying not to break his straight face, dammit...He smiled. But she smiled back. It felt good to have friends.  
  
"So where's Miss perfect today?" She asked, referring to Delilah but returning to the article, obviously not caring.  
  
"I, uh..." Casey suddenly realized that he didn't know, what should he say?!?  
  
"I don't know." Work of genius that was! It was strange, Delilah's always there to meet him off the bus, strange, Stokley hadn't read any of his articles before, What if...  
  
"You don't think that maybe..." He started, quickly scanning the field for a glint of glossy hair or a whiff of Delilah's scent perceive  
  
"Casey," Stokley said cutting him off, "I know what you're gonna say, and my answer is no, nothing weird is going on, all that's been and gone, quit worrying, I know, it's a little hard to get over, I mean, fucking aliens crawled into our ears and tried to take over the school," Casey laughed a little, but was interested in what she was saying, "We've all been like it, just, chill, ok, not everything goes 100 percent, 100 percent of the time!"  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right"   
  
Though it probably, no, defiantly didn't show in her appearance, Stokley could be a real agony aunt when she wanted to! Just one you'd better listen to.  
  
After a few moments of mindless conversation between the two, the bell to indicate first period rang across the grounds, but you wouldn't have thought so, none of the students moved, they would eventually make their way to class, eventually. Yup, everything was back to normal all right!  
  
"Shall we go?" Casey asked Stokley flatly  
  
"Nah..." She replied  
  
"Hey Casey, Honey!" Delilah yelled from the other end of the field,  
  
"Let's go!" Stokley said quickly standing up and picking up her things, "I'll see ya round Case!" She said, knowing he wasn't going to go with her.  
  
"Okay, bye Sto...Wait, you forgot your magazine!"  
  
"Casey," She said seeing Delilah drawing nearer, "In times of panic, you can't worry about anything other than your safety, would you go back in a fire for that magazine?" She was obviously joking, but Casey couldn't help but wish she and Delilah could get along.  
  
"Bye Stokley..."   
  
She smiled before turning to enter the main building. It didn't matter how cheerful she was feeling, she'd always have that whole 'screw you' look about her.  
  
"Hey Hon!" Delilah said before giving him a quick but affectionate kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Aren't they your 'Estate louder' lips?" He asked.  
  
"It's Estée Lauder, and, you're worth it." She said following with another kiss.  
  
"You sound like a cheap shampoo commercial run off." He said, he knew she wasn't wearing any, like she'd put anything before the way she looked, but he didn't care, he liked this.  
  
"Where've you been Del? You never met me off the bus." He said, looking at her with big eyes, basically saying, 'I need another kiss' but he didn't get it, instead, her mood changed completely, she backed off a little,  
  
"What's it to you?" She said, Casey frowned a little, not knowing whether to take her seriously or not, "Look, Casey, we're, really late." She got up to leave. It was true, most of the students had left, but they weren't drastically late, "Maybe I'll see you later." She said as getting up, Maybe I'll see you later?!?! Not exactly the usual mush they fed each other!   
  
"Delilah, wait..." He began, but someone calling his name behind him interrupted him, it was Stan,  
  
"Casey! Great work on the track yesterday, can't wait for the all city finals!"  
  
What the hell was he talking about? Stan wasn't there! He dropped all his sporting activities last month to concentrate on his studies, no one had thought he'd stick to it at first, but he had!  
  
"Stan? You weren't there." Casey said  
  
"Well, actually, I was, I've kinda been thinking about, getting back into running."  
  
So much for that whole, sticking to no sports thing.  
  
"I thought you were gonna concentrate on your studies."  
  
"I am, I am, it's just, ideally, if I want to get into an ivy league school, I need some extra curricular activities, and I'm pretty good at sports already so..."  
  
"Couldn't you use your past experience to get into a good college? Or your work on the paper?" Casey suddenly realized that Stan had actually become a bit of a nerd. Not that he was dissin' him, he, Delilah and Casey all worked on the paper, just different fields.  
  
"No, I've been talking to Principal Stone, and ah, ivy leagues really dig sporting talents as well as academic achievement!"  
  
"Hmm, well, good for you." Then Casey realized that he'd be a shoe in for an Ivy League school, he was head photographer on the paper, editor of the mini mag they often printed to go in the newspaper (the one Stokley had been reading), he had great grades, was one of the top runners, and had hardly any flaws on his record, and he was SO modest!   
  
"Good for you." He said again to Stan, still off in the idea of himself at Stanford, or maybe even Harvard receiving a diploma...  
  
"Thanks, have you seen Delilah?" Said Stan, snapping Casey out of his dream, oh shit! Delilah! Where's she gone?  
  
"I guess she went to class," He said sheepishly, I'm sure you could catch up with her, good practice for track." Good practice for track??? What the hell was that? He guessed he Delilah had dazed him a bit, first she wasn't there to meet him off the bus, now this, maybe he'd have to start keeping tags on her.  
  
"Ok, Catch ya later." Stan said, actually running up the steps to the main doors.  
  
"Bye" Casey yelled. Then, as he looked around he noticed he was on his own, Better not be late for class. Might hurt my chances of Harvard! If he weren't him, he'd tell himself to shut the hell up.  
  
*****************************************   
  
As Delilah made her way down the hall of locker after locker, with the occasional room door, she hardly felt herself move, like she was drifting. Drifting where? She carried on, allowing her feet to carry her, until she felt herself stop. She looked up from her feet, and gazed, in slight shock, at the wooden door in front of her with the glass centre and the black block capital letters before her spelling out, 'FACULTY LOUNGE'.  
  
Get a grip Del. She told herself. There was no one in the hall, bar the odd lost new kid. Urgh new kids, who'd have 'em? She suddenly felt really mean, what's there to have against new kids? Besides the fact, you know nothing about them, they could be anyone, from anywhere, and they could be ex cons, escaped from death row... Okay, now that's just irrational thinking, what the hell was she doing here? Well, this would be where she'd normally come to pick up stories for the paper when things were a little slow...Things had been very slow that past week, and before last month, she'd be in there all ready, digging for all the dirt she could, then she remembered the last time she'd done so. She'd taken Casey, he'd called her a bitch, but also, a cool person, then they'd heard someone coming, so what? Hide in the cupboard and discover the body of your old history teacher, totally mangled and gross? Having it fall flat out on top of you after you watch the couch and teacher of the year attack the nurse and spit a pod into her ear? Then run as fast as you can out of that insane asylum leaving Casey-The guy you secretly have a crush on-For the hostile educators when he slips? Or would you just stand there on hearing the sound of them coming, then jump on Casey when they come in, pretending to make out? Not exactly the Love inn hotel or janitors closet, but it would have gotten them off the hook, or got them both infected with aliens in advance...  
  
"Del! Hey Delilah!"   
  
She didn't even need to turn around, "What is it Stan?" Things had always been slightly awkward between them, not because of their break-up, but because of his new girlfriend, Stokley Mitchell??? I mean, sure she wears half decent colour combinations now (Apart from that hideous chain she wears round her neck) but when she and Stan started diggin' each other, almost immediately after our break up, she looked like she'd been dropped into an inkpot. But what made her detest this relationship more was the fact that, Delilah's main angle on Stokley was the whole violent lesbian rumour. Now, she had nothing. It was terrible, sometimes she'd hear people accidentally confusing Stokley with Delilah, then they'd be like 'Oh, Whoops! Hey I never realized how much you two have in common! You even sound like each other sometimes!' It made her sick.  
  
Stan caught up with her.  
  
"Good, you're not in class yet, but we're late, so I'll be quick" He said quickly, making it hard to understand him.  
  
"Get it out Stan," She said starting to walk, Stan's really changed from when we dated. He's so much fumblier, and quite nerdy really! But Stokley seemed to think the world of him.  
  
"Yeah umm," He said, Did he listen or what? "I was just wondering if I could get a look at that big story you've been working on."  
  
Yeah right, fat chance loser. Truth was, she hadn't got a big story, like I said, things had been slow. People were just getting over that whole alien thing, that story had practically been run to ribbons all over the world, or so it felt, and being editor of the paper, she'd felt pressured into finding a new story just as good.  
  
"No, Stan, You'll see it when I've finished writing it, just like everyone else."  
  
"It's just, Principal Stone needs to review it and I said I'd, you know..."   
  
Great, just fucking great.  
  
"Stan, give me just, a few more days okay!" It wasn't a question, it was an order.  
  
*****************************************   
  
History, the only lesson Zeke, Stan, Casey, Stokley and Delilah had together, Marybeth would be here too. Maybe it was the Scat talking, but he'd like to think that it was a time when the whole group could get together and get just that little but close...No, it was the scat talking. This time of day, Zeke's head was a total cloud, Stokley and Delilah would be flicking hate notes at each other (It was SO obvious that they used to be best friends! Even to this spaced out zombie!) Casey would be gazing out the window or lovingly at Delilah, he really did love her, and it made Zeke fell all mushy inside, like he could grab Miss Burke and give her a great big smooch right now, or jump up and start singin...Nope, was the scat again...Then there'd be Stan, maybe taking notes on what the teacher was actually saying, or doodling pictures of decapitated aliens or Stan4Stokley all over his page. And Zeke? Zeke would pretty much be the way he was anytime, zoned out, relaxed, a little too relaxed, sometimes he'd think he should never have started taking his own make, mainly because he knew what was in it! And it was absolute bullsh...  
  
"Zeke?" Mrs Burke popped his daydream bubble, "Can you name the main short term cause of the start of word wa...."......Nope, He's off in his cloud again, "Zeke? Zeke?" She pushed.  
  
"Can you say w a s t e d ?" Someone called, getting a small snigger from the class, but not from his friends, his posy, his gang, his.... "Zeke, have you been sniffing your little wonder dust again?" She wasn't talking, it was the scat, it was the scat, "If just put 5 cents of that intelligence into your studies." Even though her body and mind had been taken over by an alien, she was still in there, and she believed in him, that he was smart, and could do great things...And she was hot He reminded himself, maybe that's why he'd taken in what she's said.  
  
"The assassination or Arch Duke Franz Ferdinand." Stan said with slight authority waking Zeke from his dream again, Zeke realized suddenly what a nerd Stan had become.  
  
His vision became slightly blurred, this always happened before he started to come round, as it snapped back into focus, a small piece of paper landed on his desk. He picked it up and unfolded it, it was covered in elegant pink writing and scrawny black writing, it read, 'Slut Bitch Tit bags Oh that's new! So? Violent lesbian Hey! I think you left your bra in your uncle's car! I think you left your panties in your aunt's! That's sick you're sick. One of Stokley and Delilah's stray notes. This is the cost of sitting between them.  
  
Crap, Zeke thought as he felt himself lose the buzz, 20 minutes until end of class, can I last that long? There was nothing to do. He closed his eyes Don't sleep He told himself I'll look like a freak...k...Zzzzzzzzzz...  
  
Zeke wasn't asleep, you know that space between consciousness, and awakeness, when, you can still hear everything and control your actions, but you can't remember it when you wake? Yeah? That was Zeke, Bored, No scat, and almost coming out of his wasted world.  
  
Ten seconds later, Zeke was awakened by another flying note, Jesus Christ! Can those girls AIM??? He looked around wondering if Stokley or Delilah had thrown it, so he could pass it on, Only one way to find out. He unfolded it carefully, and was snapped completely out of his cloud, his tiredness and his boredom, and rocketed straight into disbelief!  
  
*****************************************   
  
"My my, Look what the cat dragged in, Marybeth Louise Hutchinson." Marybeth looked up from whatever it was she was reading, some crap about Italy in the Second World War, and her now shimmering black hair curled around her shoulders.  
  
"How did ya' know who I am?" She said in her strong southern accent.  
  
"I'm the one who's been sent after you." Replied the smirking figure in front of her.  
  
"I know that body." Said Marybeth, lowering her voice a little.  
  
"How?"  
  
"From my last visit."  
  
"About that, you know how dangerous this is, why've you come back, Marybeth, and why to the same place? Awfully risky, don'tcha think?"  
  
"While we're on the subject of danger," She changed her accent; to broad English "It's Rebecca Louise Seymour now." It was perfect, not that stupid posh accent most put on when imitating the Brits. "Now, as long as your hear," Said Rebecca, sounding southern once again, "Be careful with that body, the climate here is so hot, so keep well watered, just don't be too obvious, people here will get suspicious at the slightest thing. Especially with the person you're in, one of the heroes from last year."  
  
"What if you get caught?"  
  
"With your help, I find that will be almost impossible."  
  
"Why? What's your plan?"  
  
"Many people would hesitate to admit their flaws, me especially, but for the task at hand, I will admit that I am a very highly strung person. And when it boils down to nothing, the pure sake of my purpose is revenge."  
  
*****************************************   
  
It was lunch break, a very strange lunch break; Zeke had grabbed Casey straight after History and pushed him into the janitor's closet, locking the door behind them. God knows where he got the key!  
  
"Sorry Zekey boy, your not my type!" Casey had joked, knowing something was up, just wanting to lighten the mood.  
  
Zeke pulled a pen out of his pocket, only of course, this pen didn't have any ink in it, but Zeke's 'magic dust' most famously known for drying out the aliens. It had saved the earth!  
  
"Sniff it." He ordered, shoving it into Casey's hand.  
  
"What?" Ok something's defiantly up, something alien no matter what Stokley says.  
  
"Zeke. What the.... I'm not gonna sniff that tweak until I get an explanation!" Zeke shoved the pen back into his pocket and produced the note. Casey's expression changed from curiosity, to amazement. The note was covered in Stokley and Delilah's writing; there was some random name-calling, then something about panties and cars, then Hey, don't, my auntie died a few years back, we were really close Oh shit, sorry Stokes! Gotcha! URH!!! That is so mean!!! Suck it up. :( Boo Hoo! No need to cry over my non-existent dead aunt! So I'm sensitive you? Get real! Yes me! There's more to me than a pretty face It that the pretty face under the hideous mask? Ha ha that's kinda like how I used to be what do you mean? I'd hide my true feelings under the make up and accepted the rumours about lesbianism so no one could know me, hurt me that was make up? Shut up bags, we're connecting here! Sorry but, I can totally relate, everyone expects me to be perfect all the time, to never have a bad hair day or wear to much lip gloss and foundation, or too much lip gloss and foundation. It's a lot of pressure. You know what bugs me the most though? No but I gotta feelin' you're gonna tell me. When people say I sound like you or walk or act like you, no offence, but I like to just be me Yea, me too. So how come you never talked about this before? The note ended there and Casey guessed that this is where Zeke got it.  
  
"You finished yet?" Zeke asked for like, the sixth time!  
  
"Yes." Casey said, Zeke grabbed the note and shoved it back into his pocket, once again pulling out the pen.  
  
"Sniff." He said, Casey burst out laughing.  
  
"What?" Zeke said, totally confused, "You tweaked all ready? Jesus, this stuff is good."  
  
"No, Zeke," Casey said between breathes, "What's this got to do with aliens? Delilah and Stokley were just civil with each other, they do have a lot in common, it was bound to happen sooner or later." Zeke felt a total idiot after that.   
  
"Your right man. It's just...Fucking hell! I really loved her." He almost shouted, "Guess I'm still on the rebound, and keep telling myself, 'maybe it never happened, and you'll go into school today and, see Stokley with her eyes painted shut, Stan in his football jacket again, the guys crowding round my car waiting for their supply, Delilah, well, the same as she is now. And her...you know, Dammit, I shouldn't even be talking to you about it, sound like a pussy don't I?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Zeke looked at Casey, "You better be joking."  
  
"That depends, are you talking about Marybeth???"  
  
"No Mrs Olsen." He said sarcastically.  
  
*****************************************   
  
Another boring lunch break, passing with no really big events, boring, everything seemed boring nowadays though, couldn't match up to past events. So, of course. Stokley and Stan sat making out under the oak trees, like they'd done every day since, you know. Stokley would never have pictured this scene before, her life, romantic? It's not like they're at it 24/7, so she guessed she could let herself off.  
  
"So like, I was totally like, Get away from me or I'll like, tell everyone about your training bra."  
  
Great Stokley thought Bring in the bitches Delilah's group of friends, their basic vocabulary was, Like totally, super bla bla bla la la la bitch bitch bitch!  
  
"Hi Stokley." Delilah waved as she spotted her, and the rest of the gang carried on 'like-ing and totally-ing' at Delilah as if they hadn't even realized she was talking to some else.  
  
Stan looked confused. His expression was the cutest, and Stokley was so glad she didn't need Marybeth to 'accidentally' shove her onto his lap for him to notice her, but she was sure that even when the ton of Stoke had been catapulted onto his lap, he'd hardly noticed her... Guys, Great kissers, bad at noticing when girls really like them. Stokley was sure she could have come into school dressed as a giant pink bumblebee, and given him a lap dance in front of everyone, and he'd still be like, 'Have we met?' the next day. Oh well, the kissing thing made up for that. Ten times over.  
  
Stokley spotted Casey and Zeke making their way over from the main building, what were they doing in there at lunch? Only rooms in there were classrooms, toilets and janitor's...Whoa!  
  
"What were you two doing in the main building?" Stokley asked with a slight smirk.  
  
Casey gave Zeke a funny look.  
  
"Zeke just thought that maybe something weird was going on."  
  
"What?" Stan said, perking up a little.  
  
"Stokley and Delilah 'connected'"  
  
Stokley mouth dropped open.  
  
"You little, I can't believe you! How? What? "  
  
"Yeah, we read the note, and Zeke thought we'd all turned alien again!" Everyone laughed at this, even Zeke.  
  
"That reminds me," Stan said to Zeke, "Would you remind couch after school today that I'm rejoining the team?" Stan wasn't sure why, but this made everyone snigger even more.  
  
"Can't," Zeke replied, "My cousin's visiting and I have to pick her up from the airport. I'm sure Gabe can do it. But you'll have t..."   
  
Zeke was interrupted by a loud crash coming from the main building!   
  
"What was that?" Stokley asked.  
  
"Let's go check it out." Zeke replied, "You guys wait here, Gabe should be round any minute, you can catch him then." Stokley and Zeke got up, and Stan and Casey stayed behind.   
  
There was a bundle of people crowded inside the building, round the science lab, the lab that used to belong to Dr.Furlong. This was the first thought that entered Stokley's head, then she told herself to take her own advice. Nothing strange was going on. As they approached the crowd, a smash thundered through the hall, from the room.  
  
"What's up?" She asked a tall blond who was bound to see over everyone's heads, I don't know, looks like the new science PA has flipped out! There was then yet another smash.  
  
Stokley took a quick look at Zeke; he looked about as full of irrational thoughts as she was.  
  
She wished like hell that they could see what was going on! After a while Mrs Stone, the principal, came out of the room, carrying a bucket of water and closed the door behind her.  
  
"Show's over folks, go away!" She yelled, ushering a few people out of the way. Everyone cleared off, but as Stokley and Zeke turned the corner, they heard the door of the lab open. They backed up, and who should stand there, but Delilah! Soaking wet, looking shocked and scared.  
  
*****************************************   
  
"So like, I was totally like, Get away from me or I'll like, tell everyone about your training bra."   
  
Someone was telling her, she could hardly decipher the story between all the likes, she started to think she'd be a lot happier sitting and talking with Stan and Sokley!!! Yeah right She then thought, It's Stan and Stokley for God's sake!! Why the hell would I want to sit with them? Why had I even been civil to her in history, and why am I calling her and waving? I scare myself sometimes!  
  
"So like, she goes and sleeps with him ANYWAY! Can you believe that Delilah?"  
  
"Huh? What?"  
  
Who ever it was who had been talking, Paige, she thought, sighed and started over, everyone else listening contently, "So then like, I was all like, 'Get away from me or I'll like, tell everyone about your training bra!"  
  
Delilah sighed; she'd actually listened this time. You should have worn your red Lambrettas low cut dress, the one you wore to winter festives, and in the whole make up and hair department, you should have kept it simple, a few braids, but not too 'bling' and no hairspray, lip gloss, just, elegance."  
  
"Wow Delilah, I could really learn a lot from you!" Paige said, looking totally shocked.  
  
"Any advice for me?" Asked Christina, a tall blond who didn't need any advice. She'd been with practically everyone in senior year!  
  
"Yeah sure, umm just, not now, I gotta go, err freshen up." Jump off a bridge, "You guys wait here, I'll be right back!" Classic 'I'll be right back' Suckers...Wait, these people are my friends, the only friends I have, and they're not even real friends, they're just a following really, the backbone of my popularity. But I wouldn't trade them for the world, who else am I gonna have sleepovers with, give advise to on, everything, who else is gonna put up with them? Suddenly Delilah spotted Stan and Stokey again, only this time Casey and Zeke had joined them, and they were all laughing at something, they all looked so happy, There's some real friends! She thought to herself, then she realized, Wait, we're not friends! Except Casey, I suppose, but then there's him, the other one, NO NO! Shut the fuck up. You don't love him; you love Casey, Yeah, Casey with his big puppy dog eyes and soft smile, the perfect guy. How lucky I am to have him. You only fancy him for his looks anyway! She couldn't believe she was even thinking it! Where the hell am I going? Please God, give me an excuse to go somewhere! Anything to stop me from having to go back to the cafeteria...  
  
"Delilah," It was Mr Blackburn, the new science PA, sat at his desk in his room she'd just walked past the open door.  
  
"What a coincidence, I was grading you test!" Okay, when I asked for anything, I meant anything but this!  
  
"And?" She dared to ask going into the classroom. He sounded extremely cheerful, so she gathered it was good news.  
  
"You did extremely," He said smiling, "bad." His expression dropped and he stood up,   
  
"What?" Delilah breathed, she'd never really cared about getting brilliant grades but she wasn't stupid, her average mark was usually B+ possibly the odd A-.  
  
"F- Delilah." He said still smiling.  
  
Delilah smiled back, "Very funny sir," She figured he was losing his sense of humour in his old age, hi old age of 30 summit?  
  
"This is no joke Delilah, you're totally retarded."  
  
WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!?!?! Has he completely lost it?!? He can't talk to a student like that Delilah got up from the chair she'd perched herself on, "Look Sir, You've really crossed the line..."  
  
"Quiet slut!"  
  
"Shit!" Something was not right! He stood up and started walking towards her; He was blocking the door. Delilah kept backing up until she felt the cold jab of the edge of the end desk on her back, she scanned the room quickly, searching for a way out, the windows were all closed, she had nothing, except, AHA! To her right was a lost and found box, full of gym shorts, socks, and A BASEBALL BAT!!! A crappy baseball bat with numerous splits, and a rotten end, someone probably lose it on purpose! But it would do. She lunged at the bat and grabbed it at the end, it was rotten and gross, but, like she had a choice. As she grabbed it she stepped forwards and swung it backwards, causing a loud crash of glass flasks and jars hitting the ground,  
  
"Shit!" Delilah yelled as she realized what she'd done, but it seemed to make him back off a little. And Delilah got an idea, an idea that could get her expelled, but at that moment, she didn't give a flying fudge! She ran the empty fish tanks and swung the bat, the front tank smashed and sprinkled glass everywhere, Delilah Shielded her eyes and looked at Mr Blackburn, he was pretty dam close! She hadn't noticed before, but a crowd of people were gathering at the doorway. She thought that maybe now they had an audience, he would stop, but h didn't. He was so close she could smell the old spice wafting from him. Some off the glass had hit him in the face, and was dripping blood, but he didn't even flinch! She went to swing at the second tank that was behind where the first one was, forgetting the group of students at the door, but noticed that it was full, of water, Crap! Not just full of water but inside swam about 5 bug like things, like the one Casey had found last time. He'd brought it in after he'd found it on the field, and they'd put it in the fish tank. To be sent off to the university for examination.  
  
Without thinking Delilah swung the bat and quickly ducked, she heard Mr Blackburn scream and she looked up, she was drenched from head to toe, but not as badly as Mr Blackburn, but the water wasn't his problem, two of the bug things were crawling into each of his ears!   
  
Shit! Delilah suddenly realized, where are the others? She stood up and looked down, they were there all right, two crawling up her leg, but, hold on, there was 5 in the tank...  
  
She shook them of her leg and demolished them in a frenzy with the bat. It was then she noticed Mrs Stone and Miss Burke, stood in the doorway with buckets, there were, what seemed like hundreds, of students crowding behind them, How long have they been there? She felt something under her shoe; you know like when you have gum stuck to your soul... She lifted her foot; it was the other bug thing,   
  
"Great," She heard herself say aloud, "My brand new Boisdeffre's!"   
  
Mrs Stone was trying to keep the students back, and Miss Burke was staring at Mr Blackburn in amazement. Mr Blackburn was sprawled out across the floor, holding his ears and wailing in pain.  
  
Mrs Stone said something to Miss Burke, and went out closing the door. For a while, the only sound was of Principal Stone getting rid of the mob, and the disappointed remarks they made, and Mr Blackburn, just moaning now.  
  
"Did you hit him?" Miss Burke asked timidly, but with that tone of authority that all teachers get after a while.  
  
"No," Delilah replied, "He, attacked me, and the bat was in the box and I swung when he got to close and..."  
  
"Okay, well, don't tell me, you'll have to tell it to Mrs Stone. She told me to send you to her office when all the students have gone, which is, now, I guess."  
  
Delilah dropped the bat and walked past Miss Burke to the door, "Aren't you coming with me?" She asked.  
  
"No, I have to clean this mess up." She pulled various cleaning tools from the bucket and placed them on the table. Delilah left closing the door behind, but then saw, that the students had not all gone, "Zeke, Stokley, What are you doing here?" She knew it was a dumb question. They just looked at her gob smacked.  
  
Delilah saw Zeke put a hand into his pocket and tense up; it was so obvious he was going for the scat.   
  
"No, Zeke. I know this looks...really, shit."  
  
"Well done tit bags, now that you've figured that one out, maybe you could tell us what the hell is going on before we ram a truck load of 'Mr hack drug' up your ass!"  
  
Delilah didn't know what to do, Should she tell them the truth, or tell a pack of lies? The whole, faculty lounge with Casey thing came to mind, what's she going to do, run and hide or grab Casey. Think think....  
  
"I, I," They didn't back off, they remained staring at her with hard gazes, waiting, they seemed like they could stay there forever. Tell the truth...  
  
"I, came in here to talk to Mr Blackburn about the story I'm running on the paper and Joey Dayton came in, wasted as usual, and started smashing up the tanks with a rotten baseball bat and then I suddenly realized that I'm a crap liar..."  
  
"Okay, now look princess. We can't take any risks, now are you gonna tell us, or are we gonna have to make you tell us?"  
  
"Mr Blackburn attacked me."  
  
Stokley and Zeke didn't give Delilah the reaction she'd hoped,  
  
"Attacked?" Zeke questioned.  
  
"Not like, rape or anything, he, well told me I failed my test on reaction and displacement. I thought something weird was going on when he called me retarded."  
  
"Shit!" Stokley gasped, "He's not the blind idiot I thought he was!"  
  
"Shut it. He came towards me and I noticed a rotten baseball bat, and the empty tanks, or at least, I thought they were empty."  
  
"What do you mean?" Zeke said, Delilah saw him tense up again.  
  
"It was FULL OF WATER! Now you better move your fat un-pampered ass out of the way before aliens take over the school Stokley!"  
  
Stokley stepped aside. Not sure whether Delilah was being completely honest.  
  
As Delilah made her way down the hall, she walked past the faculty lounge. Not looking back at it as she stalked out the main doors.   
  
"At least I don't have to go back to the cafeteria!" She said out loud as she opened the door to her car.   
  
********************************  
  
"That was too un-fucking-scary." Stokley stated  
  
"You're right," Zeke agreed. He wanted to say more, but Miss Burke stepped out of the classroom.  
  
"What are you two doing out here, I thought Miss Stone told everyone to leave."  
  
"We, just got here." Stokley lied, "We were coming back from, detention, and saw Delilah."  
  
"Yes, well. Go now. Before anyone sees you." She strutted off, confidence in her stride.  
  
Zeke walked forward, towards the room.  
  
"Zeke...." Stokley warned.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Casey and Stan came round the corner, "What's up?" Casey asked, "People are talking about something to do with Mr Blackburn and an axe and a really hostile pigeon."  
  
Stokley hardly even heard him, Zeke didn't move. Everything was silent until...  
  
Mr Blackburn slammed open the door and smiled at them. "Hello." He sang.   
  
"Hello." Casey waved back.  
  
"While you're all here," He said, "I need to tell you, I was just marking your midterms."   
  
What midterms?!?!?  
  
"And you all failed with flying colors!!! Yes, You're more retarded than Delilah!" He started to clap, his face becoming disoriented, his eyes losing all sanity. Everyone's expressions became panicked; it's happening again, no amount of denial can fix it!  
  
"Sir! What the fuck?" Stan yelled at him  
  
"Fuck?" The smiled faded from Mr Blackburn's face, "Fuck? Did you just say Fuck? With a capitol F, Curly c, kicking k and...Fuck?"   
  
No one moved. Once again everything was still and silent, apart from the sound of students in on the field and passing cars.  
  
"Fuck this!" Mr Blackburn screamed, he was lightning quick; he reached inside of his lab coat pocket and withdrew a what looked like a really really long skewer, and Stokley was pretty dam sure he wasn't going to use it for a really really big kebab. How come she hadn't noticed it poking out of his pocket? He threw it before Stan had a chance to even turn around. Stokley screamed, which shocked her because she never screamed. She looked away and didn't stop yelling, but she could still hear the rip of Stan's flesh and a loud PING! As the point of the 'skewer' stuck into the wall behind him. It had gone straight through him.  
  
"Bull's eye!" Mr Blackburn cheered as he once again smiled and punched the air.  
  
THIS IS NOT HAPPENING...  
  
Stan coughed, blood pouring from his mouth, fell on his knees and put his hand over the hole leading to his heart. He looked directly at Stokley, and she felt as if she was the one with the hole through her heart.   
  
"Shit...No, Go away! This ISN'T HAPPENING!!!!" She fell next to him, tears rolling down her cheeks onto his lap and down her neck. He kept his gaze on her, and she looked right back.  
  
"Stan. You're all right, you're fine. Shit." She sobbed.  
  
"Don't swear Stokes." He whispered.  
  
Stokley didn't even notice Zeke and Casey standing over them, shaking, and doing, god knows what else...  
  
She took his hand off his wound and held her head to his chest. She felt blood trickle down her ear, and heard the beating of his heart pulsing through her, as if she was inside him.  
  
"You're not DEAD! I won't let you die, DO SOMETHING!" She screamed.  
  
"Please, fuhh..." Instead of swearing, she woke up a little bit, "Go and get some fuhh, help." Casey turned and ran round the corner. Stokley placed her head back on Stan's chest, It's okay Stokley, he's not dead, not dead, he's not gonna die, he's fine, he's not dead. She reassured herself, "You could always trust me Stokes, and I love you to much to lie to you."  
  
She couldn't believe this was happening, she kept telling herself that everything was going to be all right, she was in a world if her own, like a dream, like she was off in one of Zeke's clouds, she couldn't see anything, she couldn't smell, or taste or feel a thing, she could only hear the thumping of his heart running through her veins, and it wasn't long until that stopped too.  
  
********************************  
  
There was no way Casey was going to believe that he was running as fast as he could to the pay phone to call an ambulance to take Stan to hospital because Mr Blackburn had, had, What had he done? Whatever it was, there was no way he'd believe it. Stokley crying? Zeke not wasted? Delilah going off him, and Stan dead??? Why hadn't he seen this before, maybe they really were all retarded! As he reached the payphone, the sound of Stokley's screams returned to him, he couldn't bear see someone he cared for so much, be so upset, she'd kinda been his first friend since the incident. Maybe what she and Stan had had was the real thing. Anyway, no time to waste, he picked up the phone and dialled 911, he felt buzz tingle own his spine, he'd never dialled a real 911 emergency, just those silly practice things you do on pre-school field trips, he'd hoped he never would have to either.  
  
"911 emergency, what service would you like, police, ambulance or fire brigade?"  
  
"Police," He said by accident, "No, Ambulance. Sorry"  
  
"Would you like us to send both?"  
  
"Yeah, No, Just please come as soon as possible!"  
  
"Okay, may I take the location address and incident, please be reminded that all calls are recorded."  
  
"That's..."  
  
Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep! A hand pressed firmly down on the receiver button, cutting Casey off, he spun round to see a familiar face.  
  
"Wha, What the hell? Why? STAN'S DYING!!! What the hell do you think you're doing?"  
  
"He's dead all ready."  
  
Casey stood, gob smacked, "We have to call the police!"  
  
"Why don't you just leave that to her."  
  
Mrs Stone rounded the corner and stared at Casey. Hands on hips.  
  
"Mr Conner, please report to my office immediately, and Miss Mitchell are in enough trouble. Casey knew exactly what was going on. He turned and ran even faster to the emergency exit door. Unfortunately, Parker Gardener and Brenda Rivers were making out against it and were knocked to the ground with Casey forceful push.  
  
"Sorreee!" He yelled without looking back.  
  
He had no idea where he was running, but he was getting there pretty dam fast!  
  
"Whoa!" Casey slammed into what felt like a brick wall (Though it was better than the pole!)  
  
"Oh, Bugger, My coffee!" Some one said in a strong British accent. Casey looked up to see the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen, he suddenly felt he way he'd felt when he first saw Delilah. She was standing in front of him, wearing a short purple skirt and a cashmere matching sweater Okay, I've either been listening to Delilah too much, or I'm turning gay!  
  
How did he know the labels she was wearing?   
  
"I'm sorry," He said getting up. She looked at him, coffee dripping over her chest and drops rolling down her skirt, her black hair shimmered in the light, and the sun came out from behind the clouds, showing her refined features,  
  
"It's fine." She said, Casey forgot about Stan completely. Hypnotised by her looks.  
  
"I'm Casey Conner." He said awkwardly.  
  
"Rebecca." She replied, "I'm ever so sorry, I'm not usually this clumsy."  
  
"No, it was my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going!"  
  
"Oh no" I was looking a state anyway!"  
  
Casey thought that they could go on like this forever!  
  
"I think you look...hot." He joked, referring to the spilt coffee.  
  
"That the best you can do?" He laughed.  
  
"Yeah, guess so," He confessed, "But I'd like to see you do any better!"  
  
"Okay, if you were a bogey, I'd pick you first!" They both laughed.  
  
"I seem to have lost my phone number," She continued, "Can I have yours?" Casey waited a while, wondering whether he should do what he did next,  
  
"Sure," He pulled a receipt for gum and mouthwash out of his pocket and a pen from his shirt pocket, "Always keep these handy." He said feeling stupid. But she wasn't exactly running for the hills! Casey scribbled his name and number down on the receipt and handed it to her.  
  
"I'll see ya' round," She looked at the paper, "Casey Conner home. I'm guessing your breath is better than your chat up lines."  
  
Casey   
  
"Yeah, I'll see you at school maybe?"  
  
"Oh, no. I'm visiting a cousin from England."  
  
"Yeah, I figured."  
  
Rebecca kept glancing behind Casey, but he dreaded to look behind him, he could hardly take his eyes off her.  
  
"Well, Casey Conner. I really have to go. Bye.  
  
She walked away, leaving Casey in a daze, un believing of what he'd just done.  
  
"Pretty smooth Case."   
  
He spun round to see Delilah. His heart sank and he felt like screaming, like he was about to shit himself right there on the spot, but he thought he deserved it, and by the look on her face, Delilah though so too.  
  
"Del! I didn't see you there. How long have you been here?" He stuttered  
  
"Long enough to know that you're scummier than snot, and that we're through!"  
  
Casey felt his heart melt, and his body scream out in disgust at himself, as he remembered about Stan too. The sun sank back behind the clouds. Delilah's face crumbled as she tried to hold back tears in vein. She turned on her heel and slammed the door to her car which was parked right next to him, after getting in, she wiped the tears with the back of her hand, and mascara smudged all over her white sleeve. Before she drove off, she looked at Casey and wiped her mouth and her estée Lauder lips fell. Casey saw a side of Delilah he'd never seen before, her side without make up, and she looked great. More beautiful than ever. This made him feel so bad, he felt he could sink into the ground, and just stay there until the day he died, he'd be willing to bet that Delilah wouldn't turn up at his funeral, or Stokley, Zeke, and obviously not Stan. He felt like such a loser. Just like before last month. No friends. Delilah hating him. Zeke and Stokley most likely wanting to string him up and sell him to the black market.   
  
"LIFE IS FULL OF SUCH BULL!!!!" He heard someone yell, he felt really stupid that no one had yelled it really, it was in his head, he'd yelled it at himself.   
  
I feel like such a freak He frowned a little. His big blue eyes glazing over. His pink lips curving up at one side but down on the other. Back to square one.  
  
************************************ 


End file.
